


Maybe this is love?

by Charlottewritesfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blueberry is a cinnamon roll, blueberry is a virgin, ectobody, edgeberry, more characters but I can’t be bothered to put them in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottewritesfanfics/pseuds/Charlottewritesfanfics
Summary: Blue and other Aus all meet up and Blue thinks he meets the ONE. With conflicting feelings and sexual tension rise what will Blue do? Who will break first.... (updates every Friday!)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Blue stretched his arms on the sofa, a smile gracing his features. “What’s gotten you so happy?” Carrot asked smirking. “I’m just so excited about all the Aus meeting!” Blue squealed jumping up to face Carrot. “Yeah well we gotta go tomorrow so make sure you are all packed”  
“Duh of course I’m packed, it should be you worrying” Blue giggled booping Carrots nose-bone (idfk lmao) Carrot rolled his eyes whilst chuckling “Ti-bea honest I have got one more bag to pack”   
“PAPS! First off that was an awful pun second off go pack your bag!” Blue said crossly shooing Carrot away “Well you do know we gotta have nicknames right?”   
“Oh yeah what are our nicknames?”   
“Mines Carrot and yours is Blue”   
“Huh, Blue I can get behind that” Carrot grunted   
“Welp imma go and pack the last bag” . Blue nodded then said   
“MAKE IT QUICK IM STARTING DINNER!” Carrot made a noise signaling he heard so Blue started making dinner. After a while Carrot came down “What are we having tonight bro?”   
“Oh we are having Tacos”   
“Cool” Carrot said. The night went by nicely just Carrot and Blue hanging out “Alright bro it’s pretttttty late so we better go to sleep, night” Blue scoffed   
“You don’t need to sleep you always nap” Carrot chuckled whilst grabbing an egg “I’m an egg-cellent sleeper”   
“Ughhhhhhh Paps you know I hate puns” Blue whined   
“Alright night bro” Blue yawned then sleepily said   
“Night Papy” then the house went quiet as both brothers fell asleep. 

(NEXT DAY) 

Blue yawned as he sleepily opened his eyes. The sunlight cracked through the curtains giving the room a heavenly glow. “What time is it” Blue murmured searching for his alarm clock, picking it up he glanced at the time “7:20!? PAPS QUICK WE ARE GONNA BE LATE” Blue sprung out of bed rushing to put on his iconic battle body. He slid down the banister railing unbelievably skidding in front of Papyrus who was dressed and had all the bags packed “You ready for us to teleport?”  
“Wha-how-di-what” Blue stammered completely shocked how fast Papyrus was ready. “Well do you wanna teleport? We don’t wanna be late” Blue was able to recover and embarrassingly said  
“Uhh yeah, sure”


	2. Ch.2

(AFTER TELEPORTATION) 

Blue gasped the whole hotel was beautifully shining, the gold reflecting in the sun “✨w o a h✨” Blue said in shock as a skeleton bounded over with paints strapped on him “Hiya I’m Ink, the creator and protector of the multiverse” the skeleton said a big toothy grin on his face.  
“I’m Blue and this is my brother Carrot”  
“Ahh Underswap, well everyone’s talking in the lobby I still need to greet a few people first so I’ll catch up with you later” Ink said pointing to the hotel doors before adding “Oh and put your bags in here!” Ink then created a ink-substance into a portal  
“Neat” Carrot said before chucking the bags in.  
“Bye then!” Ink said waving ( 👋 lmao ) Blue strode into the hotel lobby his eyes widening seeing all of the Aus “ Hey Blue, and Carrot come over here!” Blue turned seeing a skeleton with a yellow cape and bow waving to come over . After walking over Blue asked “How did you know me and my brother?”  
“Oh, by your clothes! Also welcome” the skeleton said  
“Oh cool so who else did you know?” Blue asked his starlights shining  
“Well I know Edge he’s over there” the skeleton said pointing to a Edgy Papyrus with a sharp exterior. Now keep in mind Blue has never had a crush or romantic feelings ESPECIALLY for people that are just other versions of his brother but god damn was he fucking ✨h o t✨. “O-ohh”  
“Yeahhh you can talk to him if you want” Dream then ushered Blue towards him giggling. When Blue was right in-front of Edge, Dream snickered turning to have a chat with Carrot. “U-uh I’m Blue” he said awkwardly holding an outstretched hand. Edge turned around his mouth twitching as soon as he saw ✨h i m✨. He didn’t know who he was but he was adorable and hot at the same time, the sunlight peeking throughout the hotel casted a heavenly glow on him. Edge was dumbfounded how did this ‘Sans’ make him feel this way, this is utterly wrong especially since it was just another version of his brother. Edge looked away his scowl faltering “I already know who you are”  
“You do?” Blue asked confused  
“Well of course, you can tell by your eyes and the way you talk Also your brother is a dead giveaway” Blue nodded slowly gobsmacked this absolute ✨h o t t i e✨ knew who he was, he then regained composure realizing how stupid he looked he sparked up conversation “So do you like puzzles,cooking-” Blue gasped “Do you wanna be in the royal guard?” Edge sighed dragging Blue too a bench, both of them sat down “I’m already in the royal guard”  
“You are?!” Blue excitedly squealed. Blue was now facing Edge, both of them staring into each other eyes “Tell me everything, ✨p l e a s e✨” that please at the end of Blues sentence sent shivers down Edges spine, The FUCK?! Edge thought, Why the fuck did Blues begging get to him?! Edge stopped... begging Oh. My. God Edge got turned on by Blue begging...Hold on he only just met Blue and Blue was technically his brother. God this is so weird was Edges last thought before he muttered “ I’m gonna look around you can come with me if you want and I can explain” Blue stood up, nodding his head he asked “Why are we looking around?”  
“To get some info on the place”  
“Oh Ok!” Blue said cheerily  
As they walked through the hotel they both got many welcomes and stares, most probably people assessing them...


End file.
